


[podfic] in my wednesday worst, trembling and wretched and the antithesis of holy

by growlery



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Cover Art, F/F, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Allison flips the rim of her hat up and fixes her eyes on Renee, bringing the champagne bottle to her lips. “Ney”, she says, eyes bright as the glitter dusting her cheekbones, “I will give you a thousand bucks if you punch me in the face right now.”





	[podfic] in my wednesday worst, trembling and wretched and the antithesis of holy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in my wednesday worst, trembling and wretched and the antithesis of holy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082737) by [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras). 



> as clytemnestras said in their author's note, the dreamworld where renee is the protagonist of aftg is pretty fucking great. happy femmeslash february!!

  
[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i42l6x8210nzv9i/wednesday%20worst.mp3?dl=0) (19.2MB)  
20:02

**Author's Note:**

> music: tilted by christine and the queens
> 
> cover: inspired by [this cover by sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498820) and [their director's commentary](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3205989.html?thread=12821093#cmt12821093)


End file.
